


Lizzie of Green Gables

by disjointed_scribblings



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Crossover, F/M, lizzie bennet is an imaginative redhead, the famous slate scene, william darcy is very smart but very rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disjointed_scribblings/pseuds/disjointed_scribblings
Summary: That one time two guys from away came to an Avonlea wedding... and learned the hard way not to call Lizzie Bennet "Carrots".Lizzie Bennet Diaries -- Anne of Green Gables Crossover. Originally posted to tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr, scribblinaway.

Ellen Gibson’s wedding was the major social event of spring in tiny Avonlea - population circa 300 when it wasn’t beach season.  Since Ellen’s new husband was some big-shot from away, the Gibsons had decided to impress him by inviting the whole of Avonlea to the reception.  And they’d all accepted, down to the very last Gallant.  It wasn’t often you got to see the White Sands Hotel tricked out in gold and silver.  

“Tacky,” sniffed Mrs. Bennet to one of the many Gallants as they went in.  “But there’s the Gibson taste for you.  I hear she hired a wedding planner from _Moncton_."  And they shook their heads as if there was no greater marker of bad taste than to have one’s wedding planned by a non-Islander.  

Behind them, Lizzie Bennet rolled her eyes.  "Always classy, Mom.”  

“Oh, Lizzie,” said her sister Jane.  “Don’t worry about Mom.  We’re here to have fun!”  

“At a wedding?  With four hundred other people?”  

“There are a lot of out-of-towners,” Jane said optimistically.  Jane was the kind of person who always looked on the bright side of everything.  “Do you think William Darcy will be here?”  

“Who?”  

“He’s the friend of – ah –”

“Of the cute guy from Halifax you met last week,” Lizzie completed, enjoying her sister’s blush.  “I see where you’re going with this.”  

Everyone in town had heard of the two Halifax men who had mysteriously checked into the White Sands Hotel a few weeks before.  If they weren’t in Avonlea for the wedding, they must be here for some early golfing – although, the chilly April wind off the Atlantic really didn’t make for a very pleasant golfing experience.  

“His name is Bing Lee and he was very nice,” Jane managed, still blushing.  

Lizzie took pity on her and changed the subject.  “And he said his friend’s name was William Darcy?”  

“No, that was Lydia.  She’s been gossiping with the hotel staff – ”

“– of course she has –”

“– and she caught a few glimpses of him herself.  She says he’s tall, hot, and rich.”  

“Oh God,” Lizzie muttered.  “Of course he would be.  Do we have to keep an eye on her tonight, or what?”  

“We’re at a wedding reception. There are grandparents here!  I’m sure Lydia will behave herself."  Jane sent Lizzie a chiding glance.  "I’m not sure if you will, though.”  

Lizzie chose to ignore that.  “I guess we can always hope they won’t show, eh?”  

But Jane was looking at something over her shoulder.  “Oh.  Um.  I wouldn’t hold onto that hope, Lizzie.  They’re here!”  

It wasn’t difficult to spot them; there were a number of out-of-towners in the hall, but the two men who had just entered were incredibly good-looking – and the shorter of the pair was already smiling at Jane.  Lizzie shifted her gaze to the taller one.  

So this was William Darcy.  Well, he was tall, and hot, and that suit look pretty expensive, she’d give Lydia that.  But he’d only just walked in, and already he looked bored.  Was that a sneer on his face as he took in the gold-and-silver decor?  Maybe she was just imagining things.  The combination _was_ pretty tacky, but for God’s sake, you weren’t supposed to let people _know_ you found their taste in decorations terrible.  That was just plain rude.  

Sliding Darcy neatly into the “cute but douchey” box in her mind, Lizzie set about trying to enjoy herself.  

* * *

Lizzie stared, dumbfounded, at the bouquet in her hands.  How had that happened?  She hadn’t even been trying to catch it.  In fact, she had very much been lost in her own imaginings until the thing had nearly smacked her in the head.  

Before she could think it through, someone took the bouquet and Jane was pushing her, they were all pushing her – and suddenly she found herself in front of William Darcy.  He held out a hand.  

He wanted to… dance?  Lizzie glanced to the side and realized that all the girls had stepped back and were watching her expectantly.  Of course, she’d caught the bouquet.  Had Darcy caught the garter?  She hadn’t been paying attention, but since they were now obviously expected to dance together, that did seem to be the case.  

Resigned, she took his hand, reached for his shoulder.  He was tall, too tall for the dance hold to really be comfortable.  She should have worn higher heels.  Why hadn’t he said anything yet?  His shoulder was tense under her palm.  

“Old-fashioned tradition, eh?” she started.  

He stared at her, but didn’t speak.  

“I’m Lizzie Bennet,” she tried again.  

“William Darcy,” he finally responded, not looking away.  

“Yeah, I, uh, I know.  We don’t get a lot of outsiders here, so – ” this was getting worse and worse.  “Um, yeah.  I’d heard you were staying at the hotel.  Did you come down just for the wedding?”  

“No,” he said, and didn’t elaborate.  

The eye contact was starting to get unnerving, so she broke it, glancing past him at the cake, her mother, Ellen and her husband, _anything_.  He was getting ruder and ruder, she thought.  

For Darcy’s part, he was wondering how to get those big, expressive eyes to look at him again.  He tried pulling her a bit closer; she still wouldn’t look up at him.  Damn – he was going to have to say something to get her attention.  He’d always been awful at that part.  Something casual, maybe mildly flirtatious.  

_Whatcha lookin’ at?_   No, that sounded too accusatory.  _Something interesting over there?_   Still not quite right.  Maybe he could include a pet name.  _Something interesting over there, sweetheart?_   No, that sounded scary.  He could try for a pet name that suited her physically.  Blue Eyes?  Short stuff?  

The song was drawing to a close.  He only had a few more seconds to get her to look at him.  And so he panicked.  

“Something interesting over there, Carrots?”  

Lizzie stopped.  “ _What_ did you call me?”  

The tall, hot, rich, _incredibly douchey_ man in front of her blinked.  “Ah, Carrots?”  

“I can’t believe you!” she screamed.  “You might just be the rudest person I have ever met!”  

A waiter happened to be passing by carrying a tray of empties. Furious beyond the point of rationality, Lizzie reached for the empty champagne bottle.  

And then – _thwack!_ – she cracked the champagne bottle right across Darcy’s arrogant forehead.  


End file.
